Fate Plays A Part
by kellyQ
Summary: JadenxSyrus and other couples. Fate can be harsh when it can and he suffered the most. Shounenai! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Fate Plays Apart

Chapter One

By KellyQ

**It all happened so quickly, I didn't have time to act - and he suffered the most. Why does _fate_ have to punish those who are different? Those who try and belong. That's what set me apart from your average young boy. **

**You see; I'm not even human - well I do look human, the drawback is that I have cat ears and a tail. My vision is really good, and reflexes are better than most humans. **

**Now your wondering if I played some part in an experiment and ended up like this, losing a friend in the process. **

**That didn't even happen. **

**Did my mother have radiation in her genes when she had me? **

**Nope. **

**But I'll tell you on thing. There are such thing as Cat-like-humans out there. You don't see very many of them, since there are not very many of us. The reason for this is that humans don't really like us, because of our appearance. **

**Now with me, I didn't mind humans to much. They don't bother me ... okay maybe they do - I just don't let their insults get to me as quickly they think they could. **

**Others like me worry that I'll turn on them - there is only one person of our kind who tries to humiliate me for even going near them. That happens to be 'the-oh-so-cool-' Chazz. **

**The one thing I didn't count on was that our fate was going to turn out the same – and just as ugly ...**

A small boy no taller than four feet was running down the wet street. He had light blue hair, very small round glasses, white shirt, red jacket, and black baggy pants. He looked over his shoulder to see if the other kids were still chasing him. _Good_. _I lost them, _he thought.

He looked around and then the realization hit him; he was lost. Rain started up again, causing him to shiver. _How did I get lost, _He thought. He had to get out of the rain before he caught a cold - or worse.

The small boy came to a small ally, that looked like it had some sort of roof to keep him dry until he could figure out how he was going to get home. Now that he thought about it, he didn't want to go home and face his elder brother: Zane.

Now what was he going to do? He had no where to go. He started to feel so helpless and small. The small boy sat down, brought his knees to his chest and started cry.

"You shouldn't be here," came a worried voice.

The small boy looked up to see a boy about his age, but taller. He had dark rich brown hair, tan skin and to top it off he had cat ears and a tail. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and was wearing same type of coat the other boy was wearing.

They both looked at each other for a moment. The cat like boy sighed when it accrued why the boy in front of him looked like a wreck.

"You're lost aren't you?"

The boy in front of him nodded his head, might as well do as this person says.

"How about you come to my place until the rain stops." The brown haired boy suggested. He extended his hand to help the other boy. "And I'll help you get closer to you home. Deal?"

"Huh ... sure."

"Sweet," the brunette beamed. He helped the smaller boy up. "I'm Jaden. What's yours?"

"Syrus."

"Cool. Now come on - Or I'm going to miss out on my favorite meal!"

Before Syrus could say anything else he was drug off.

* * *

They came to what looked like a tall building that was slightly run down. Syrus looked sympathetically at Jaden, _man - things must be tough for him. _

The brunette smiled. "This is it."

Jaden opened the door, but put out his arm to stop Syrus from going any further.

"We need to be really quite or -"

"Well, well, well," came a mocking voice. "Look who decided to drag themselves in."

Jaden's eyes narrowed as the cat-like-human came out of the shadows. He was no taller than Jaden. His hair was spiky at some places. He wore a dark blue trench coat, black shirt, and matching pants.

"Well, you know I always do," Jaden teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Whatever. So who's the scrawny kid behind you?"

Syrus winced, feeling like he was just squashed. Why did people always judge him for being short?

"He may be short but that doesn't give you the right to call him names, Chazz!" Jaden hissed.

Syrus looked up at the brunette. _He doesn't have to defend me - I'm not worth it. _"He's right, Jaden. I am a scrawny person."

Jaden was about to protest against it, but he was beaten to the punch by another voice.

"What's going on?"

The voice was lean and heavy. They all turned their heads to see another cat-like-human who looked like he was in his thirty's. He had a beard, no hair and very thick eye-brows. He looked very lean, and he walked with pride.

"Chancellor Shepard ..."

_Now is my chance to nail Jaden, _Chazz thought. "Sir, I caught Jaden trying to sneak this scrawny human in our conpound ..."

Jaden stepped in front of Syrus. "He was lost. I'm going to send him home after the rain stops."

"Alright," Shepard said. "He can stay -"

Jaden beamed. "Sweet!"

"On one conditon," Shepard continued. "That he leaves soon after. Do I make myself clear?"

The two nodded their heads.

* * *

"You didn't have to protect me," Syrus sighed. 

The two were in Jaden's room, sitting on his bed. They got to eat, and much to Chazz's annoyance, Sryus got to eat with them.

"What's wrong with that," Jaden questioned with a frown.

"I'm just not worth the trouble. Even my brother thinks I'm a weakling."

Jaden sighed. "Syrus, you may be small but I don't think your weak - and I want you to promise me that you won't think that of your self, okay?"

"Okay -"

* * *

A tall young man looked out the window. He had dark cold blue eyes, and his hair was dark. The rain was splattering on the window really hard. _You better be alright little brother, _He thought. Sure, Zane acted like he didn't care about his little brother, when he really did. He was about to let out a sigh when a strang feeling came over him - like something big was going to happen and he was going to be a part of it. 

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Fate Plays Apart

Chapter Two

By KellyQ

Jaden looked out the window to see that it was still raining. He couldn't help but beam. Syrus looked at him.

"It's still raining - which means you'll stay here longer -"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the smaller boy asked.

Jaden turned with a smile on his face. "A good thing," he started. "Do you like to draw?"

"Yea - why?" Syrus answered.

"Sweet," Jaden beamed. He walked to the bed and pulled out a large sketch book from underneath it. "I love to draw too."

This caught Syrus' attention. He slid off the bed and hit the back of his head in the process. He let out a whimper and rubbed the back of his head, to acknowledge that Jaden was already right there rubbing Syrus' head.

"That must've hurt. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

Jaden was about to say something, when voices could be heard out in the main hallway. The two boys got up and walked to the main door of the room Jaden and his parents lived in.

What they saw didn't surprise Jaden. Chazz was talking to a young cat like woman. She had a slim body, blue eyes, and straight long hair. She was wearing a white blouse that shaped her body quite nicely. The skirt she was wearing went past her hips.

"So Alexis, you want to chill with me and the guys?" Chauzz asked.

Alexis looked a little annoyed. "I told you Chazz. I don't have time - now if you excuse me - I need to see Fubuki."

Alexis put her hand on his chest and gently moved him out of the way. Chazz was a bit startled, and blushed when Alexis touched him. The dark haired cat-boy watched her walk away. That was one thing he liked about her; she was never afraid. _One of these days, you'll be mine, _he thought. He turned and walked the other direction.

* * *

Jaden and Syrus were already back in the room before Alexis saw them. 

"That was tense. What were they talking about, Jaden?"

"It's a long complicated story - Fubuki is Alexis' older brother who's sick, and with Chazz trying to go out with her - it's not making her life any better. You could tell that she doesn't like him."

"Man," Syrus remarked. "That must be rough -"

"Anyways," Jaden said changing the topic. "You said that you know how to draw, right? I have some drawings too."

Syrus joined Jaden on the floor near the bed. The brown haired boy opened the book and rotated it so that Syrus could see it. The first sketch showed a young woman with black hair. She had a red jumper. The man standing next to her had wings, but his body was so roughly sketched, it was hard to tell what he was wearing. Syrus looked at a few more drawing and looked back up at Jaden.

"Wow! These sketches are really cool, Jaden," Syrus complimented.

The brown haired boy blushed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm not done with it yet. I don't know what color to use on the first sketch of the guy yet ..."

A sound came from the back of Syrus' throat as he flipped to the first sketch, and looked at for a moment. The smaller boy wrinkled his brow thinking, _what color would be good for him. He looks like he a hero. _Then an idea came to mind.

"Jaden, how would green look on him?"

"Green," Jaden repeated. He sat next to Syrus and looked at the sketch. "That might work."

The brown haired boy got up and went to his desk. He opened the last drawer and pulled out his crayons. Jaden turned and sat back down next to the other boy.

"Let's see what I got," Jaden continued. He dumped out the content and moved the crayons around, looking at the names.

"There's a forest green right there," Syrus piped up, pointing to the crayon that rolled away.

* * *

Chazz really wanted Alexis to be with him, and it hurt knowing he couldn't have her, but he had to think. He rose from his spot on the floor. Chazz grabbed his coat, ear-muffs, and walked to the door. 

One of his so-called-friends looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Out!"

Before any of his other friends could say anything, Chazz was out the door and into the pouring rain. Once in the rain, he was soaked - but he didn't care. _Why did I have to fall for her, _Chazz thought bitterly. _**She will never look at you**, _an inner voice scowled. Chazz winced as his expression darkened. He came to a bench and sat down, not even caring if he got sick or died. Chazz pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in.

At that exact moment, an umbrella was over his head. Chazz looked up slowly to see a young man slightly taller than himself. He wore a yellow coat, green shirt, and white pants. The man's hair was brushed back professionally. The man had slanted blue eyes that held a power of it's own, and he had a kind smile on his face.

"Can I sit here?" The man asked. Chazz just shrugged and moved out of the way to allow more room. "I'm Bastion," the man clarified, and sat down. "I've been watching you - and I've been wanting to meet you -"

"What?" Chazz yelped in shock. He jumped to his feet. "What do you know about me?"

Bastion just laughed, as Chazz sat back down. "You sure jump to conclusions don't you. So how about I walk you home."

The dark haired boy rose to his feet - his nose in the air. "I don't need some pervert following me around - you got that?"

Bastion couldn't help but chuckle at this. "You know, you're alright. What's your name?"

"Chazz - Chazz Princeton," the other boy responded. He was quite shocked that this Bastion person didn't seem to mind how he was being talked down to.

The brown haired boy smiled and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you - my apartment is not very far - how about you stay until the rain stops, and I'll walk you home."

Chazz looked at Bastion - he knew better than trust a complete stranger - but he wanted to get out of the rain, so he followed Bastion.

* * *

Syrus let out a defeated moan - he was not good at drawing. Jaden looked up from what he was doing. 

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"My drawing sucks," Syrus said, as he hung his head.

"Can I see," the brown haired boy requested. The smaller boy nodded his head. Jaden sat down, and rose a brow - it was a sketch of a bike - and It was very detailed. "Is it a mountain bike?"

Syrus looked at it. "Yea. I think so."

"It's cool," Jaden remarked. "Can I keep it?"

"If you want," the smaller boy shrugged.

"Sweet," Jaden beamed. "Can you write your name?"

Syrus nodded his head. Just at that exact moment the blue haired boy took hold of the pencil, there was a knock at the door. Jaden rose to his feet, walked to the door and opened it to see that it was Alexis. She had a worried look on her face.

"Chazz is missing."

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Fate Plays Apart

Chapter Three

By Kellyq

Chazz followed Bastion to what looked like a nine story building. It was painted an off yellow. Small windows could been seen from the nineth floor to the second. Big windows were all around the first floor. The main doors were glass too.

Bastion pulled out what looked like a card with numbers on the back. He opened the door and allowed Chazz to walk in first. Right in front of them was another set of glass doors. On the right was the office hours. The other door had a big sign saying not to let anyone whom did not live in the "Ra Yellow" apartments. Bastion turned and walked to the side of the wall. Chazz followed his gaze to see a panel with numbers. On the right was a black box, Bastion placed the card in front and a beeping sound mixed with buzzing was heard.

They both walked in. To there right was a mail-box stand with room numbers. Bastion walked up, with a key in his hand. Chazz watched what the brown haired boy was doing, and followed him up the stairs to the second floor. They turned the corner and came to the end of the hallway. Bastion pulled out his key and stopped to the door with the number of 204.

Bastion unlocked the door and opened it. He stepped out of the way and gestured for Chazz to walk in first.

* * *

"I'm sure he just went for a walk," Jaden reassured her. 

"I suppose you're right," Alexis sighed. "I already told Shepered that Chazz is gone -"

Jaden nodded his head. "So how's your brother?"

"No changes - I just wish there was some changes so I know he's going to be alright."

Syrus stepped up with concern in his eyes. "What is your brother sick of?"

"That's the thing - we're not sure," Alexis stated. "He has a high fever -"

Syrus nodded his head, looking as though he was trying to remember something.

* * *

The apartment was a large Studio. To the right was an metal shelf. To the left was the counter with a sink, and stove. Above all that were cabinets. Straight a head were windows. Chazz looked to the right again to see the bathroom. He looked at the left to see three shelves full of stuff - like towels, bed sheets and more. The place was quite spacious, with Bastion's bed was on metal stilts, and the computer table underneath. 

"So," Chazz started. He walked to the window. "This is where you live."

Bastion walked up. "Let me take your coat and ear-muf's -"

The brown haired boy frowned when he saw Chazz stiffen, and shake slightly. Now Bastion was a little worried. He called out to the other boy, but Chazz didn't respond.

Bastion reached out and turned Chazz around, the ear-muff's coming off his head and landing on the floor. _So they **do** exist, _Bastion thought seeing the cat ears.

Chazz immediately turned his head, feeling slightly exposed. His expression darkened at the thought of his two brothers criticizing him for trusting a human - and not just any human - a male human.

* * *

"I just remembered something," Syrus said suddenly causing Jaden and Alexis to look at the smaller boy. "I had a fever once, and my brother took care of me and gave me cough syrup and Advil. Do you have any? That will help." 

Alexis shook her head. "We don't have that much access to medications to keep us alive."

Syrus looked sympathetically at the two. "I can help -"

"That's really sweet of you," Alexis responded kindly. "But a group of people who really owns the building tries really hard to help us best as they can."

"That's cool -" Syrus started.

"Sure is," Jaden interrupted. "And one of them looks a lot like you."

The blue haired boy blushed, and rose a brow. "Really?"

Jaden nodded his head. Alexis rolled her eyes, turned and started to walk back toward her room. Jaden was the first to notice it; he was about to call out but decided not to.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Syrus asked, watching her.

"I've never known for her to quit on her brother," Jaden answered.

* * *

Bastion was starting to become really worried now. Chazz looked sort of pale and Bastion could see that the dark haired boy had faint cut marks on his neck; including what looked like burn marks on the outer rim of his ears. 

"I - I shouldn't even be here -"

"Are you sure..." Bastion started.

"I should just go," Chazz said darkly.

The dark haired boy turned but stopped when Bastion reached out took and hold of Chazz's arm. "I would like you to stay -"

There was tension in the air and Chazz's expression didn't change. He pulled out of Bastion's hand and stepped to the door. At that exact moment, there was a knock at the door.

**_"Oh, Bastion - honey,"_**came a deep female voice, from the other side of the door. **_"Are you home?"_**

Chazz turned to see the brown haired boy's expression had changed dark with slight anger. The lady knocked on the door again and Bastion didn't respond. There was silence for a moment, and the sound of footsteps. Chazz looked back and forth between Bastion and the door.

"Mind filling me in," Chazz said.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Bastion sighed.

The vibes changed a little. Chazz couldn't help but smirk. "Oh - I see. Girl trouble?"

Bastion turned his head slightly, his expression still dark. "That was no lady," the brown haired man started. "She's part of a group that will start coming after you and the rest of your kind. That's the reason why I brought you here - to warn you."

Chazz blinked in shock. They were going to be hunted down just for their appearance? _Chancellor Shepard has to be warned ..._

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter Four

By KellyQ

Syrus just noticed that it was really late. How did he lose track of time? He was having fun with Jaden, he didn't realize the time, and now he was going to have to stay the night.

Now, where to sleep.

Syrus could sleep on the floor, with a blanket and something to cushion his head.

"It looks like you'll be staying the night," Jaden beamed, snapping the blue haired boy out of his thoughts.

"Yea, it looks like it," Syrus sighed. "But where am I going to sleep?"

"Outside of course," Jaden teased, but the look on Syrus' face told him that he was not in the mood. "I was teasing. You can sleep with me."

Syrus blushed and looked at the bed, then back at Jaden. "Are you sure? It looks a little small for two people."

"That's what is going to make it fun," the brown haired boy piped up. "We can even tell ghost stories -"

"Ghost stories -" Syrus yelped in fear.

Jaden tried very hard to suppress his laughter at the sight of the blue haired boy reaction. Syrus pouted cutely when he felt that Jaden was just playing around.

* * *

By morning, Chazz found himself tangled in some thick blankets. They felt like flannel with a scent. _Is this what humans smell like, _Chazz thought. He blushed slightly, as he tried to fight his way out of the covers. Chazz froze when he felt part of the Air-Mattress sink, and a hand on his. 

"Need help?" came a voice that happened to be Bastion.

Chazz stayed still, and the covers were pulled away from his head, as he came face to face with Bastion. They both looked at each other.

Bastion was the first to smile. "Well, good morning," he said cheerfully. "I trust you slept well."

"Sure," Chazz mocked. "It's the first thing I do in the morning - is to suffocate myself in an army of blankets."

Bastion laughed and took hold of the blankets and covered Chazz's face. The dark haired boy let out a muffled yelp of shock. The brown haired boy chuckled at the muffled sounds Chazz made. Bastion pulled the covers back to see a playful look on the dark haired boy's face.

"I see how it is," Chazz teased. He took hold of the blankets and draped them over Bastion who fell back slightly. The dark haired boy's ears perked up when he heard Bastion hit the floor instead of the mattress. "Don't tell me I broke anything."

The covers shook indicating that Bastion was laughing and he was. Chazz pulled the blanket away to see the brown haired boy landed on his back. Bastion winced slightly as he sat up.

"I'm fine," he reassured the dark haired boy.

"Good," Chazz said, and got up. "Now I hope there's decent food in this cheap place, I'm hungry."

"What do you normally eat for breakfast?" Bastion asked.

He got to his feet and walked to Chazz who was now looking in the refrigerator. There were strawberries, Country Potato bread, salad mix, Corn on the cob, and more.

"I know I don't have much," Bastion explained. "So why don't we go out to eat?"

Chazz was about to asked where they could eat, when a buzzing sound came from the computer table. Bastion walked up and picked up his Cell-phone. He flipped it open and put it to his ear.

"Professor Banner ..." he started. "Not much. I finally got one of the Cat-people with me. Weird? I'll have to ask," Bastion said again and looked at Chazz. "Has anything weird happened?"

The dark haired boy rose a brow. "Besides meeting you? No."

Bastion put the phone back to his ear. "None of the _Hunters_ have made their move yet ... you'll be coming here? But Chazz had not have breakfast yet ... sure we can do that. Right. I'll give you a call. Bye."

Chazz couldn't help but smirk. Why did he feel he can tease and play around with Bastion without him thinking it was an insult? Maybe it was the feeling he got when he was around Bastion – and he had to admit that it was a good feeling.

* * *

Syrus woke up, feeling quite cozy and safe. He slowly opened his eyes to find Jaden watching him with a soft smile. The blue haired boy felt warmth on his face which indicating that he was blushing slightly. 

"Good morning Syrus," Jaden murmured kindly.

"Hey," the blue haired boy responded. "Were you waiting long?"

Jaden shook his head. "I was enjoying watching you sleep."

Syrus blushed a deeper shade of red, feeling embarrassed. The blue haired boy took hold of the covers and pulled them over his head.

Jaden chuckled. "Well, you are cute - and we're going to miss breakfast."

* * *

Chazz handed the empty plate over to Bastion, who walked to the sink to wash. "How was it?" 

"I didn't know that humans could cook. I always thought that humans live off of cardboard ..."

"You mean TV-Dinners," Bastion said, making a face. He pulled his cell-phone out from his pocket and flipped it open, pressed a few buttons and put it to his ear. "Yep it's me. You'll be here in a few? See you then."

"So. Tell me about this Banner person -"

"He's a teacher at a College ..."

* * *

Jaden and Syrus made their way to the place where they had dinner the previous night. Neither of them said a word as they walked until they came across two boys in the hallway. They both looked identical from each other, except the smaller one had cat ears and a tail. 

Jaden smiled at them both. "Hey, Yami. How is Yugi?"

At the exact moment Yami opened his mouth, Yugi sniffed the air. His face lit up, and he waved his hands here and there to guide himself toward Jaden. _He must be blind, _Syrus thought, watching as Jaden and Yugi hugged. The blue haired boy watched for a moment, until he heard a faint rumbling sound.

"I'll take it that he's happy to see me," Jaden said to Yami, hearing Yugi purr.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus urged, feeling sort of left out.

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

When Fate Plays A Part

Chapter Five

KellyQ

Chazz handed the empty plate over to Bastion, who walked to the sink to wash. "How was it?"

"I didn't know that humans could cook. I always thought that humans live off of cardboard ..."

"You mean TV-Dinners," Bastion said, making a face. He pulled his cell-phone out from his pocket and flipped it open, pressed a few buttons and put it to his ear. "Yep it's me. You'll be here in a few? See you then."

"So. Tell me about this Banner person -"

"He's a teacher at a College ... he's -"

Just right then, a loud piercing sound could be heard. At first, Bastion jumped a little but groaned in annoyance. Chazz however dashed under the computer table, shaking with fear. _Coward ... _came mocking voices of his brothers. _No ... I'm not, I'm ..._

"Chazz," Bastion called out, getting the other boy's attention. "We have to get out of here!"

The young Princeton blinked a few times, to realize that Bastion had already grabbed Chazz's ear-muffs. The brown haired boy was now right in front of him, reaching out for him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Bastion tried to reason. "Now give me your hand!"

Chazz gave a meek nod, he moved a little closer. Bastion pulled the boy closer. A sudden feeling came over Chazz, like he could trust Bastion. The dark haired boy snapped out of the feeling when he was pulled to his feet, and the ear-muffs placed over his ears. _What's this feeling, _Bastion thought, looking at Chazz. _I have no time to have such thoughts. _He shook his head to clear it, and pulled Chazz out the door.

Once in the hallway, the piercing sound was louder, and more mesmerizing. Chazz felt light headed, and weak. The sound of the firealarm was really starting to affect his strength. Bastion helped the trembling boy down the stairs.

The door was just ahead when they came to the last step. Bastion opened the door, and a light breeze blew gently in. He stepped aside to let Chazz go first. Bastion came behind, allowing the door to close on its own, with a bang.

* * *

A dark twisted smirk appeared on the woman's face. She scanned the small group of people and spotted Bastion standing next to a boy wearing ear-muffs. 

Tanya walked up to the two boys and smiled. "So, you were home," she said eyeing the two. "And who's your friend?"

Bastion narrowed his eyes. _I should've known, _he thought. "He's a friend – and what do you want?" he asked, impatiently.

Tanya looked over at Chazz, and took a good look at him. She noticed that his hands were shaped differently, and ...

"Bastion," a voice called. _perfect timing, _the brown haired boy thought. He turned to see a man running up.

He had black hair tied back, and his glasses were of an odd shape of rectangle. The man wore a blouse, and blue pants.

Bastion waved. "Over hear, Professor Banner!"

Tanya growled in frustration, and back away. She was going to have to think of something else.

* * *

Yugi sniffed the air. His face lit up, and he waved his hands here and there to guide himself toward Jaden. _He must be blind_, Syrus thought, watching as Jaden and Yugi hugged. The blue haired boy watched for a moment, until he heard a faint rumbling sound. 

"I'll take it that he's happy to see me," Jaden said to Yami, hearing Yugi purr.

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce me?" Syrus urged, feeling sort of left out.

Yami's eyes shifted to Syrus, who shivered. The way Yami walked was like a god, and his eyes held power.

Yami bent down to one knee in front of Syrus. "Ah ... so you're the little one Chancellor Shepard told me about. What's your name?"

The blue haired boy blinked, snapping out of his thought. "S - Syrus." He stuttered out.

Yami smiled softly at him. "You don't have to be afraid of me ..."

Jaden gave Syrus a reassuring look. "Yami is a really caring person. Take it from Yugi ... he'll tell yea ..."

The blue haired boy watched as Yugi pulled away from Jaden, as the brown haired boy guided him toward Yami. The taller of the three turned slightly and reached out to take a hold of Yugi's hand. The blind and deaf cat-boy sniffed the air, when he felt another pressence near by.

Syrus watched in awe as Yami did some sign language in Yugi's hand. It was fast at first until he slowed down. Yami looked over at Syrus.

"Can you hold out your hand?"

"Uh ... sure."

The blue haired boy extended his hand. It took a moment for Yugi to find Syrus' and and took it. The blue haired boy froze when Yugi stepped up and sniffed his hand.

"It's okay," Jaden reassured Syrus. "It's his way of knowing if you're friendly or not ..."

The blue haired boy nodded his head.

* * *

After waiting for a while, the residents to the "Ra Yellow" Apartments were able to go in. Bastion and Banner helped Chazz into the elavator. Once to the second floor and to room 204, Bastion unlocked the door, and alowed them both in. 

"Do you have any Cat-Nip?" Banner asked Bastion.

"I think so," the brown haired boy said. He walked into the bathroom. He opened the cobert door, and pulled out a beg of green crushed herbs.

Banner walked up and took the biggest one. He walked up to Chazz, and held it to his nose. The dark haired boy did seem to relax to the sent. "Bastion," Banner spoke again. "Sprinkle some of the Cat-nip on the pillow."

The brown haired boy nodded his head. He stepped up and sprinkled all over where Chazz slept. Banner helped Chazz to his feet and laied him down. It wasn't long before the dark haired boy was resting peacefully.

"He'll be okay," Banner spoke. "Now, tell me what happened. It was obvious that someone did this on purpose ..."

To Be Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter six

By KellyQ

"He'll be okay," Banner spoke. "Now, tell me what happened. It was obvious that someone did this on purpose ..."

Bastion nodded his head. "Tanya is here ... I don't how she managed to get back in here after I kicked her out ..."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Banner said, seeing the stressed out look on Bastion's face. _This isn't good, _the teacher thought. _Tanya is a crafty one ... if she managed to get in here ... she must've ..._

A light moan came from Chazz's parted lips. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he felt was pain. His head was throbbing, and his ears were still ringing from the smoke alarm. He turned his head, and first thing he saw was Bastion's worried face.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay ..."

"Now there's no reason to get upset," Banner spoke up.

Chazz turned his head and frowned at the dark haired man. "Who are you?" he asked, sounding really irritated.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm professor Banner ... and I'm here to help you ..."

"And what makes you think I need help?" Chazz asked. He looked a little irritated, and a hint of fear was shown in his eyes.

"Now calm down," Bastion reassured, seeing the hint of fear in Chazz's eyes. "Do you not remember what I told you?"

Chazz looked a little annoyed. "Yea. I remember ... but why do you want to help us?"

* * *

Tanya tightened her grip on the phone, as she tried to keep her strength from surfacing. "Bastion does have one of the cat-like people ... I tried to use the smoke-alarm technique but that back fired. Also Bastion got Professor Banner on their side ..." 

The person on the other end of the line growled. _**"He better not betray us ...!" **_

"Then what should I do?" Tanya asked.

_**"I'll call you back, after I talk to Banner ..." **_

Tanya nodded her head and put her phone away. She looked at the window to the second floor. _You better not betray us, _she thought.

* * *

"It's okay," Jaden reassured Syrus. "It's his way of knowing if you're friendly or not ..." 

The blue haired boy nodded his head. It felt kind of weird to be sniffed at. At the exact moment, Yugi reached to touch Syrus' face. By now, the blue haired boy was slightly red in the face. He was snapped out of this thoughts when Yugi took hold of Syrus' glasses.

Yami was the first to react. He snatched the glasses out of Yugi's hand and slapped it.

Syrus winced inwardly. "It's okay if he wants to wear my glasses. I don't mind."

"Are you sure ..."

The blue haired boy relaxed a little, and smiled. "It's okay by me ..."

Yami nodded his head, and told Yugi that he could wear the glasses. The boy beamed, as Yami placed the glasses on his face.

Yugi wrinkled his nose a little, letting the glasses shift back and forth along the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Chazz looked a little annoyed. "Yea. I remember ... but why do you want to help us?" 

"A friend of mine is staying there, and he needs to know what's going on ..."

"... And you're using me to get to this person ..."

Banner wrinkled his nose in disqust. "Don't be short to pass judgment," he said sternly. "I was going to go there myself ... but you just happen to bump into my assistant here, and now that we know what's going on ... I'll be able to tell Yami - that is if you'll be willing to take us there. The choice is up to you."

Chazz looked back at Bastion who nodded his head. The dark haired cat-boy looked straight ahead. Chazz closed his eyes, hoping that he wasn't going to regret his choice.

"Alright, I'll take you there. But why would you want Yami? He's just a human that stay's with a retarded cat," Chazz rambled. "And besides ... why would I believe you?"

Chazz finally looked back at Banner to see the sharp look on his face. "You'll find out soon enough. Now we better get going ..."

Bastion got to his feet and walked to the closet. Chazz couldn't help but look at some of the nice things he had. He got to his feet and walked up to look at a white coat that was still wrapped in plastic. The brown haired boy watched Chazz for a moment

"You can have it ..." Bastion spoke up, snapping Chazz out of his thought.

* * *

Yami chuckled, telling Yugi that he had to hand the glasses back. He pouted cutely, and handed them back. 

"We need to get going," Yami started. He extended his hand out to Syrus. "But I hope we can see each other again," Yami said to Syrus.

"I'll make sure of that," Jaden said. He winked at them.

* * *

After breakfast, Jaden and Syrus started on their way toward the blue haired boy's home. On the way Syrus couldn't help but think of what Jaden said. Why would he want to continue to see him? 

"Uh ... Jaden ... why do you want to be my friend?"

"Well ..." the brown haired cat-boy started, tapping his chin. "You're cool ... and I really want to be your friend ..."

Syrus looked at him for a moment, quite shocked. Why would Jaden want to be his friend? _You're cool ... _there had to be a better reason than that! _Well you are cute ... _Syrus groaned. He never felt like this before.

"Syrus ... are you alright?" Jaden asked, after hearing the blue haired boy groan.

"Yea ... but I don't deserve to have friends if I can't defend my self ..."

Jaden let out a frustrated sigh. He stepped in front of Syrus and knelt down to one knee. He looked into the blue haired boy's eyes.

"You shouldn't let your brother's words intimidate you," Jaden tried to reason with his friend.

"But he's right ..."

"No. He. Is. Not."

Jaden didn't want to be angry at Syrus. The blue haired boy pulled away from the brown haired cat-boy.

"You don't get it! Zane is really smart - there's nothing he can't do, and every girl loves him ... I do love him but ..." Syrus babbled. "no matter how hard I try to impress him ... he just doesn't seem to even notice me ..."

"Then it's decided," Jaden announced. Syrus blinked in confusion. Why would Jaden be grinning? "We'll talk to your brother ..."

"Uh ... Jaden. I don't think that's a good idea ..."

To Be Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter Seven

By KellyQ

They came to what looked like an apartment complex. The three units were painted off white. The first floor had business in the front, while the back of the building lead to the actual apartments up the stairs.

"You live here ..." Jaden breathed.

They stopped to the last unit. Syrus nodded his head, and pulled out his key to unlock the door. Once inside, the two could hear a beeping sound. Syrus jumped a little, and ran up the stairs to the second level. Jaden followed a few seconds latter, and looked around.

Syrus let out a sigh of relief. "I thought the alarm system was going to go off."

"This place is sweet! When can I move in?" Jaden teased.

"Syrus ..." came a voice, that happened to be Zane.

The blue haired boy froze. Jaden turned to see a tall young man standing there. He had dark midnight hair, thick eye-brows, and his dark eye's held power.

Syrus laughed nervously. "I'm ... home."

* * *

Chazz looked around. The place they were at was huge, and it had a lot of people. He couldn't help but stare at the girls. Some of them were just as hot as Alexis ... 

_Bastion got to his feet and walked to the closet. Chazz couldn't help but look at some of the nice things he had. He got to his feet and walked up, to look at a white coat. The brown haired boy watched Chazz for a moment._

_"You can have it ..." Bastion spoke up, snapping Chazz out of his thought. _

_The dark haired boy rose a brow. It looked nice, but he would be caught dead wearing it. _

_"Go on," Banner insisted. "Wear it. You do look in need of some new stuff ..." _

_Chazz nodded his head. He took off his coat, to notice that Bastion was holding out the white coat ... _

After trying on the coat, it turned out it did fit, but Banner felt that Chazz could use a few more things. So going to the mall was in order.

* * *

Yugi mewed in frustration and sniffed the air. He felt around for objects in the room. Yugi wasn't looking for anything, but Yami wanted him to paint a mental picture of where things were in the room. 

It was a lot harder than it sounded.

Yami chuckled and carefully stepped next to the blind cat-boy. Yugi knew that it was him, and Cat-Nip was brought to his nose. Yami chuckled again at Yugi's expression. He looked happy, but the expression changed to a slight frown. Yugi patted his chest twice, and waited for a response. He got one when Yami took his hand and put it to his cheek, verifying that it was okay, when he nodded his head.

Just at that exact moment, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Yami called out. He smiled when the door opened and a tall young man walked in. He had blue eyes, tan skin, and blonde hair. He went by the name of Joe Wheeler.

* * *

Zane narrowed his eyes at the two. "Go get changed - you smell like a cat ..." 

Jaden glared at the older boy. _No wonder why Syrus doesn't have good self-esteem ... _"Is that any way to treat him?"

"Maybe. But if you leave now, you won't get soaked from the rain ..."

Jaden's expression hardened. "No. Not until we have a friendly chat..."

Zane closed his eyes and smirked. "So. I'm now the big bad brother in the eyes of a feline, hmm?"

The brown haired boy hissed. His ears went back, and his tail twitched slightly. "That's besides - wait ... how did you know -"

Zane stayed quiet until he heard the door close to the second floor. He opened his eyes. He looked at Jaden with relief in his eyes. "I'm glad that you brought him home safely."

The brown haired cat-boy blinked a few times. Okay. This is really weird. Why would Zane be all mean the first, and be all kind the next?

"Uh ... sure ... but why would you be so mean when you actually care?" Jaden questioned.

Zane sighed. "Syrus needs to learn how to take care of himself ..."

"I know. But you don't have to be so straight forward about it. Have a little compassion ..."

The dark haired boy narrowed his eyes. "Anything else before I call the pound?"

The glare didn't phase Jaden. "Yea. I want to say good-bye to Syrus."

* * *

Syrus didn't move from where he was lying on the bed, as the door opened. Jaden walked in all fours to the right side of the bed, and laid on the floor in Syrus' line of view. Jaden fixed his eyes on Syrus, and wagged his tail. 

After a moment, Jaden sighed. He got up and sat Indian style on the floor. "Syrus, your brother wasn't mad. He was worried about you."

"Are you sure? I mean ... he looked really mad at me."

"That may be the case," Jaden reassured his friend. "But he was worried about you - and grateful that you're safe," the brown haired boy winked at Syrus when he said the last statement.

Syrus couldn't help but smile, and Jaden smiled back.

"Well," Jaden said, breaking the comfortable silence. "I better get going before it starts to rain again."

Syrus sat up. "Do you have to go?"

The brown haired cat-boy nodded his head. He got up and walked out, with Syrus trailing close behind.

* * *

Yami smiled when the door opened and a tall young man walked in. He had blue eyes, tan skin, and blonde hair. He went by the name of Joe Wheeler. 

"Hi dere," Joe greeted cheerfully.

Yugi sniffed the air and his face lit up. He turned and sniffed his way toward Joe. The blonde boy bent down and pulled Yugi into a friendly hug.

"What are you doing here, Joe? You're normally _with_ Seto."

By now the three were sitting on the couch. Yugi was sitting on Joe's lap munching on the cat-nip, while Yami sat across from them.

"Dat's the reason why I'm here. He's been gettin' e-mails with pictures of dead cats ..."

"Is there anything I should be aware of?" Yami finally asked, wondering why anyone would go after his friend.

Well ... that was an understatement ... but Yami was not going to let anything happen to _his_ Yugi, nor his friends.

To Be Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter Eight

By KellyQ

Chazz looked around. The place they were at was huge, and it had a lot of people. He couldn't help but stare at the girls. Some of them were just as hot as Alexis. _This could be my chance to score_ ...!

"Girl crazy ...?" came a voice.

Chazz knew who it was. He nodded his head, looking really pumped up. "You have to help me win Alexis!"

Bastion smirked. "I see ..."

The statement snapped Chazz out of his lustful daze. He turned and gave Bastion a look. "I resent that! A Princeton always gets what they want ..."

Banner rose a brow. "Really ... judging from what I see, it's not much ..."

Chazz groaned and hung his head. "I guess I'm a sight for sore eyes ..."

Banner chuckled. "Let's see what we can do about your wardrobe. Some girls go for guys with nice things."

* * *

Yugi didn't like the feeling he was getting from his friend and koi. Where they talking about Seto? He knew that Seto was not a bad person, that the rich man just seemed to make more enemies than anyone else he knew. 

He reached out and patted Yami's leg to get his attention. He extended his hand, and Yugi asked if the real reason why Joe was present was because of Seto.

"Yami ... are you sure it's wise to tell him - you don't want him to get hurt ... _unlike last time ..." _

Yami flinched. How could he have forgotten that day ... that day Yugi almost lost his life to save his. Even though Yugi made it through, he was never the same. Most of everything Yugi knew was lost ... save for his animal instincts, cat ears, and tail. It pained Yami through the recovery. The two had to restart their relationship, and learn new things together.

Right at that moment, Yami was snapped out of his thought when Yugi touched his face. _He's sad, _Yugi thought trailing his fingers along his koi's face. His fingers trailed every detail of Yami's face. He knew that expression all to well, well enough to paint a mental image of how sad Yami looked. Furthermore, Yugi could feel Yami's emotion without seeing it.

* * *

"You think she'll go for something like this?" 

Chazz was standing in front of a mirror. He twisted his body a little, to get a better look at what he was wearing. Chazz was wearing all white, and the whole outfit looked tight on him. Some of the people that were walking by looked at him. Most of them were girls, and they were whispering to them selves.

His ears twitched when he heard the last part of what the girls were saying ...

"... he's _hot_."

Chazz turned and flashed the girls a sexy smirk. The girls squealed a little and walked away. The outfit could work ... if it got some girls - that were worth looking at.

Now if only he could have it, then Alexis would be his. Chazz closed his eyes, making up his mind.

"Thanks. But I can't wear this ..."

"Oh?" Both Bastion and Banner said in union.

"If it's the cost your worried about," Banner said, "I was going to pay for it."

Chazz shook his head, and walked back into the fitting room. Banner and Bastion looked at each other for a moment.

"That was most disturbing ..." Banner spoke up.

" 'Disturbing'? What are you talking about?" Bastion was confused.

"I'm talking about wounds on his body ... I don't think they're wounds from a normal fight ..." Banner explained. Bastion nodded his head.

"If you are wondering, I have a dysfunctional family ... with two brothers who like to use me ..." Chazz spoke up. He was now wearing his normal clothes. He tossed the white garments to Banner, but the white coat was still draped over his arm. "But I'm keeping the coat."

A flicker of concern showed in Bastion's eyes. "Are you sure that's wise ... I mean - the last thing is for you get hurt on my account ..."

Banner watched the two with amusement. _This should be interesting_, he thought.

* * *

Syrus sat up. "Do you have to go?" 

The brown haired cat-boy nodded his head. He got up and walked out, with Syrus trailing close behind. They came to the living room to see Zane watching TV. The two walked to the last flight of stairs - leading to outside.

"Why not stay," Zane finally spoke up.

"The offer is tempting. But I can't," Jaden finally said. "But I'll come back and visit ... how does that sound."

Zane watched the two boys say their good-byes. Syrus closed the door and walked up to the second landing, to the kitchen to have a little snack.

"You chose a good friend, Sy," Zane finally commented.

Syrus' eyes widened in shock. Did his brother approve of his choice? "You don't mind?"

Zane rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Just don't let cat hair all over your clothes."

"Thanks ..." Syrus paused. "Wait! How did you know that Jaden was part cat?"

"That's not important right now ... just remember that Crowler hates cats," Zane sighed. "Because I'm not going to be responsible if you get caught."

Syrus sighed, and hung his head. "I understand..."

To Be Continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter Nine

By Kellyq

Jaden walked in and the first person to greet him was Alexis. She pulled him in and closed the door, and pulled him away.

"What's going on?" He finally asked.

"Good. You're here," came a familiar voice that happened to Seto's little brother: Mokuba. "Is that everyone, Alexis?"

The blonde haired girl nodded her head. Jaden eyed them both. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" He questioned, looking a little more confused than irritated.

"Ah. You must be Jaden," came a voice. Jaden turned his head to see Chazz standing there with a muscular boy with brown hair. He wore a yellow coat, and his hair was neatly brushed back. "I'm Bastion. Bastion Misawa."

Jaden couldn't help but smile, with a playful look in his eyes. "I didn't know that you like to bring guys home, Chazz."

Chazz's eyes widened, and he felt hot. Bastion on the other hand almost choked. "I beg your pardon," Bastion said, sounding offended. "I'm here to help, and nothing more!" He was red in the face too.

"Relax," Jaden chuckled. "I was just playing. You should know that, Chazz. By the way, nice coat."

"I was thinking the same thing," Alexis spoke up. "Did you buy it for him, Bastion?"

"The coat was mine, but I thought he could have it ..."

Chazz's face brightened up. _She finally noticed me, _the dark haired boy thought. "Of course I look good in this, and if Alexis said I look _hot_ in this then it must be true. Right _honey_?"

By that point Jaden, Bastion, and Alexis were following Mokuba down the hallway, leaving the young Princeton behind.

"Hey - don't leave _the_ Chazz behind!"

* * *

Yami flinched. How could he have forgotten that day ... that day Yugi almost lost his life to save his and the others ... 

_Yami looked around. Everyone was out but Yugi. Where are you, the man thought. He started to feel sick with worry. Now thoughts of his Yugi being dead started to plague his thoughts. What if he was caught? What if he ... No! I'm not going to think that - not ever ... _

_"What's that ...!" _

_Mokuba's voice snapped Yami out of his thoughts. He turned to see a small figure not very far away, fall to the ground in a small heap. _

_"Yugi!" _

_Yami was the first to dart forward before anyone could stop him. Please be okay ... once he got closer, Yami's eyes widened in complete horror. Blood was coming out of Yugi's ears, eyes, and mouth. On further inspection, steam was coming off his skin, with little patches of blisters. _

_"This is all my fault ..." Yami murmured. He dropped to his knees, tears coming down his face. He never felt so much pain in his heart, and it hurt. _

_Yami was too deep in thought to notice that Yugi's bloody hands started to twitch, until he heard everyone gasp. Yami slowly looked up to see Yugi struggling to get to his feet. Everyone was shocked, even Seto. _

_"Yugi ..." Yami breathed. He slowly got to his feet, as the cat boy turned toward his friends. _

_"Is ... every ... one - out?" Yugi barely managed to utter out. _

_"Yes. Everyone is safe ..." _

_Yugi smiled, and wobbled a bit. He fell back, but he didn't feel anything when he hit the ground. Yugi looked at his small group of friends with a loving smile on his face. _

_"Yugi, hang in there!" Yami panicked. _

_The cat-boy looked at his crush, and their eyes locked. Yugi knew he didn't have much time before his body gave out, and he had to tell Yami how he really felt. _

_"Yami ... happy - love you ..." _

_Everyone gasped in shock, but Joe. He knew that Yugi cared about Yami a great deal. He just felt really bad that his best friend wasn't going to know that Yami felt the same way. _

_"Mokuba," Seto finally called out, getting his little brothers attention. "Call Isis. Yugi's going to need some medical attention ..." _

_"Yami ..." _

"Yami ..."

He blinked a few times to notice that Yugi had curled in his lap. Yami couldn't help but smile down at his koi and rubbed his back.

"Yami ..." Joe called out again, getting his friend's attention. "Dey're waitin' for us."

* * *

A young teen blinked his blue eyes a few time. He had bright blonde hair, dark skin, and he wore Egyptian jewelry. He also wore a blue sleaveless shirt, and dark pance. This young man went by the name of Marik. 

"What are you looking at?" came a voice that happened to be his _partner: _Bakura.

"I'm not sure, but I think Seto needs us to do some investigation on something ..." Marik explained, looking at the e-mail.

Bakura got up from where he was sitting, and over to where Marik was. He wraped his arms around the blonde's neck, and scanned the e-mail.

After a moment, Bakura's eyes narrowed. "This is serious. We better see what Seto wants us to do ..."

Marik nodded his head and started to type. After a moment, the blonde teen spoke up. "You're worried ... aren't you."

Bakura sighed. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt _unlike last time._"

Marik stopped typing, turned around and stood up. Bakura still had his arms around his partner as the blonde pulled him close. "We just need to play our cards right and make sure that nothing happens to our friends," Marik reassured. "Now let me finish this and I'll make us something to eat."

To Be Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter Ten

By KellyQ

Everyone sat there with great shock. What were they going to do? There wasn't anymore places to go, without people getting freaked out about their appearance.

"Why should we believe them," Slade finally spoke up. "What proof do you have that we're going to be hunted down?"

There was tension in the air. Banner looked at Bastion, Chazz, and Jaden. He could tell they were in a state of slight shock, and he wasn't going to let Chazz's brother make things worse.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Is not having Joe and Mokuba here with some friends not proof enough?"

Banner nodded his head in agreement. "Do you really not care about your own flesh and blood and his friends?"

"I don't know who in the hell you are, but you stay out of our business - they have nothing to do with you," Jagger hissed.

"They do when my friends are hurt or about to get hurt," Banner said sharply. His eyes shifted to Chazz then back at the others, at the last statement.

Slade growled. How dare this man even know what is going on. He reached out and grabbed Banner's shirt. "You better watch it ..."

Banner's eyes flashed dangerously. He took hold of Slade's wrist and easily pulled it off. It wasn't long before Slade started to feel pain.

"I will not tolerate this type of behavior ... do you understand?" Banner asked coldly, giving Slade a sharp look.

Slade nodded his head, and rubbed his bruised wrist. Everyone was quite shocked, even Bastion.

"That's a good idea," Shepard spoke up. "Why not show Banner and Bastion around while we try find out what is going on."

"Are you sure," Jaden spoke up. "This is our home and we need to know what we are up against ..."

Shepard smiled at the brown eyed boy. "I know, son - but we need to think before we act. You understand?"

Jaden sighed and nodded his head. He was hoping that he could show off his fighting skills or show that he can hold his own.

* * *

"Duel Monsters Dance?" Bastion repeated. 

They were all in the main room where they did a lot of their things - like eating, schooling, and more. Chazz looked a little irritated. _They don't know anything, _he thought.

"Here. Let me show you."

He pulled out what looked like a fan from his back pocket. He held it to his face and eyed them, and moved one finger to the let the fan fall open. Chazz backed up and started to move his hips. He looked back at Alexis, to see if she was getting turned on by his body. He was disappointed when she looked a little annoyed.

"Which dance are you doing? Armed Drangon, or The Ojama Dance?" Jaden mused.

"It looks like the Ojama dance," Banner classified.

" '_The Ojama Dance_' ?" Bastion asked, sounding curious.

Banner smiled as he continued to watch. "Yes. The Ojama is a pacific dance to get someone's attention ..." the Professor explained. Chazz tossed his fan up and caught it before it landed on the floor.

Jaden watched Bastion look at Chazz with fascination in his eyes. The brown eyed boy couldn't help but have a good feeling about Bastion.

* * *

"So, what has Seto figured out so far?" Yami inquired. 

"He's having Marik and Bakura looking into it right now," Mokuba explained.

Joe rose a brow. "Dose two? If I remember - dey're the reason why Yugi got hurt -"

Yami sighed. "I know how you feel, but they helped fix the damage, and for that I'm grateful."

Joe sighed. He knew better than argue with Seto about his choice. He learned that the hard way when they first met, and that was another painful memory for the blonde man that he would like to forget ...

_Tristan's late, Joe thought. He looked at his watch and sighed, I'll give him a few more minutes before I have to scold him - but he didn't have to wait long before he felt something was wrong ..._

"Joe, are you alright?" Mokuba asked, snapping Joe out of his painful memory.

The blonde man blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh. I'm fine ... I just wish things weren't so complicated dese days ..."

* * *

"Marik, are you alright?" Bakura asked, seeing his partner look a little pale. He was about to reach out, but Marik dashed forward. "Marik, what is wrong with you?" He hollered. Bakura sighed, and picked his partner's stuff that he dropped. 

Bakura shook his head, and followed. Once he got closer, he stared at the sight before him - their house was on fire, and where was ...

"Olden!"

Marik dashed forward before Bakura could stop his partner from entering the burning building.

"Olden, where are you!" by now Marik was on all fours, and looking around for his faithful caretaker. He crawled in to the computer room and saw Olden lying on the floor unconscious. Marik gasped and was by his faithful caretaker in matter of moments. "Olden, wake up ..." Marik's voice faded when he saw that Olden was badly hurt, and bleeding. "Bakura - help me - Olden is hurt!" He cried out, in a pleading tone.

"Where are you ..." came Bakura's voice.

"In the computer room!"

It wasn't long before Bakura came in with the paramedics by his side.

* * *

Seto rubbed his head feeling a headache coming on, and the sound of his cell phone wasn't helping at all. He picked it up and noticed that it was Bakura. 

Grumbling, Seto put the phone to his ear. "What's going on?" He sounded more irritated than anything else. Seto didn't mind them, he didn't have time to deal with them right at the moment.

**_"Someone managed to destroy some crucial info we had leading to who is treating Yugi and his friends ..." _**

"I got some of it ... now tell me what is going on ..." Seto asked, hearing wailing in the background.

**_"Olden had ... just ... died ..."_** there was a slight pause before Bakura started to explain. **_"When we got back, the house was on fire ... and Olden was dead before we got him to the hospital ..." _**

Seto's eyes flashed at the last statement. So that's why half of the info wasn't complete. "I want the both of you to come by my office in two hours. I'm going to give you a laptop with wireless connection, so you can continue ..."

**_"Understood ..." _**

The line went dead after that. Seto put his phone away. His headache was now worse, and he needed to have it gone before his little brother Joe came back.

To Be Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter Eleven

By Kellyq

Joe sighed. He knew better than argue with Seto about his choice. He learned that the hared way when they first met, and that was another painful memory for the blonde man that he would like to forget ...

_Tristan's late, Joe thought. He looked at his watch and sighed, I'll give him a few more minutes before I have to scold him - but he didn't have to wait long before he felt something was wrong. _

_Joe picked up his phone and started to call his boyfriend's number. After the second ring the line went dead, and Joe went running down the street to look for his koi ..._

"Joe, are you alright?" Mokuba asked, snapping Joe out of his painful memory.

The blonde man blinked a few times. "Huh? Oh. I'm fine ... I just wish things weren't so complicated dese days ..."

Yami was about to voice his opinion when Yugi started to act like he was in a little bit of pain.

"Is he okay?" Mokuba asked seeing his friend moaning slightly.

* * *

Bakura held his traumatized partner in his arms, rocking him back and forth. _Yami is going to be really pissed when he finds out, including Isis. _He had no problem of being a scratching post, but who would hurt Olden? He had nothing to do with it ... unless ... 

A growl escaped from the back of Bakura's throat. "We better get going, Marik."

The blond boy nodded his head, but something didn't feel right. "Are you okay, Bakura ..."

"I should be asking you that question ..." Bakura muttered darkly. He started to feel bad that he didn't acknowledge it first.

"I'll be okay after some rest ... but why would anyone hurt Olden ...?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I was thinking the same thing. We'll have to go back to the house and see if we can't find anything. But first we have to drop by Kaiba's office and pick up a wireless laptop ..."

The two walked out, not even noticing that they were being watched by Isis with a mournful expression on her face.

* * *

Yami carried Yugi in his room, and laid him down. He started to undo Yugi's shirt, being really careful with Yugi's right arm that had an IV Tube. Yami pulled the sleeve up, and gently felt around. Yugi gave no real sign of pain._ Hmm, could it be ..._

"Yami ..." came a voice that happened to be Joe. Yami turned his head to see his friend open the door and quietly slip in, and closed the door behind him. "We have a problem ... Someone managed to burn Marik and Bakura's house down ..."

Yami's eyes widened in complete horror. "Are they okay ...?"

Joe sighed and shook his head. "Marik and Bakura were out when it happened but Olden ... he didn't make it ..."

"Are you going to pick them up ..." Yami inquired, going back to what he was doing to help Yugi with his pain.

"Yea ..." Joe's voice trailed off when he noticed a dark look in Yami's eyes. "Uh ... Yami ... are you alright?"

"Yea. You better get going before Seto calls you and starts to nag."

Joe smirked. "If he does. He just won't have _piece of me tonight_. I'm going to help."

"Thank you."

Right as Yami said that, there was a knock on the door. Joe turned and opened the door to see Mokuba holding the phone to him. "It's Seto. He wants to talk to you."

"Thanks, Mokuba ..." Joe smiled. He took the phone and walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

Satorious sat there with a smug look on his face. _It won't be long now ... _

"What are you smiling about ..." came a voice.

A young boy walked in. He had light gray hair, and dark blue eyes. He also had cat ears and a tail. This young boy went by the name of Aster, and he was very loyal to Satorious.

The older man turned with a smirk on his face. "I may have found playmates. I just need to make a few arrangements, and you'll be able to met them ..."

Aster rose a brow. "Satorious, I told you that I'm fine just _being with you_ ..."

"I know," the blue haired man said. He reached out and stroked Aster's cheek. "But you need some playmates around your own age ... now go play. When everything is set, I'll let you know."

Aster nodded his head, leaned in and kissed Satorious on the cheek. "Thanks ..." He murmured, and walked out.

* * *

Joe tensed up when he got closer to the hospital. He was hoping that he didn't have to go back there. The place gave him bad memories ... 

_"Will you stop fussing? I'm fine ... now what's up with __Tristan_ and de little boy we tried to save ..." 

_The nurse sighed. "Your friend didn't make it and the little one is in a coma ..." she murmured. The nurse looked up to see the young boy's eyes had fogged over and he looked sort of pale._

_"Can I see de little boy ..." Joe finally answered in a quite voice. _

_The Nurse smiled. "Sure ..." _

Mokuba looked at Joe with concern in his dark blue eyes. _I hope that things don't turn out bad and we end up losing more lives. I mean ... _

"Mokuba," Joe called out to him, snapping the little boy out of his thought. "Stay here. It will only take a sec. Okay?"

Mokuba nodded his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes to let some stress out of his body.

To Be Continued ...


	12. Chapter 12

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter 12

By KellyQ

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "I was thinking the same thing. We'll have to go back to the house and see if we can't find anything. But first we have to drop by Kaiba's office and pick up a wireless laptop ..."

The two walked out, not even noticing that they were being watched by Isis with a mournful expression on her face ...

Marik and Bakura just came out when they saw a familiar corvette pull up. Joey got out, and helped Bakura get Marik into the car.

Mokuba watched from the review mirror. "Is everything alright?" he just watched the two for a moment.

Joey sighed. He knew what they were going through, so he put his hand on Mokuba's leg to get his attention, and shook his head. Mokuba bit the bottom of his lip and looked back at the review mirror to see that Marik had fallen a sleep in Bakura's arms.

* * *

_Yami looked around, feeling he had lost track of something ... but what? He continued to look around until he heard a familiar sound. Yami turned his head to see a shadowy form hovering over ..._

_"Yugi!" _

_The tri-colored haired man took a step, but something held him back. Yami pulled on his arm, but he couldn't even move it. Yami looked to see what was holding him back to see that it was a person, but he couldn't even make out who it was. _

_"Let. Me. Go ..." Yami demanded slowly. He wasn't going to let someone get in his way, and his koi needed help. Yami pulled again, and that was when he realized that someone had his other arm. He growled. "If you don't let me go, I'll make you regret it ..." the last part came out like a hiss. _

_Yami was not going to let anyone near Yugi, and his meowing didn't sound right. Yami started really pull this time, and fear started to over come him. _

_"You really need to settle down," came a voice that happened to be the figure who was looming over Yugi. _

_Yami growled again and tried to pull free. "You better not harm Yugi, or I'll make sure you suffer ..." Yami threatened icily, giving the intruder one of his famous glares. _

_Something didn't feel right around this shadowy, and Yugi wasn't looking to good. Yami was about to say something when there was a loud sound like someone scraping their nails along glass ..._

Yami woke with a start to hear the same sound coming from his right. He turned his head to see a plump old woman. She was in her mid-forties. Her face was well careworn, and her eyes held a lot of love. She went by the name of Dorothy. Yami blinked a few time to realize that the power had gone out, and she was helping Yugi out of the _Oxygen Chamber. _

"Good. You're awake. I think Yugi was trying to wake you for the last forty-five minutes ..." Dorothy explained.

Yami's eyes widened in complete horror. Yugi had no oxygen for that long? The Oxygen Chamber was a long oblong shape table that was covered by glass. On the left side of the Oxygen Chamber was a funnel, that connected from the oxygen machine to the Oxygen Chamber.

"Don't blame yourself," Dorothy said, seeing the guilty look Yami's eyes. "It's a good thing I happened to come in when I did ..."

By that point, Yugi was breathing but he still looked flushed. _I can't believe I almost killed him ... for the second time ... _Yami was snapped out of his thought when Dorothy placed Yami in his lap.

* * *

When the lights when out, Banner had all of them stay in the room. Dorothy had brought candles, so they were now sitting in a circle, telling a story. It wasn't long before Jaden started to fidget. By that point Chazz started to get annoyed. 

"Will you stop that!" the dark haired boy hissed, sounding really irritated.

"You know that I can't stay still for very long ..." Jaden tried to tease.

"You don't have to stay," Alexis said kindly. "If you want to go you may."

"Cool! I've been itchin' to see Syrus ..." Jaden said, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Did you say Syrus?" Bastion blurted out.

"Yea. Why?" Jaden frowned.

"He wouldn't have a brother named Zane by chance ..." Bastion inquired.

The atmosphere in the room changed quite a bit. Jaden frowned. "Yea. what about the guy ..."

"I'd just be careful," Bastion warned. "He's know for his shrewdness, and crude humor."

"I already figured that out ..." Jaden muttered. He was already on his feet and out the door.

* * *

Soon after Jaden left Syrus, the blue haired boy went back to his room to work on his drawings. _If Jaden can draw ... so can I! _Syrus sat down and started to draw what looked like a starting of a head. The next thing he did was eyes, and soon it was a face. Syrus blinked a few times at what he was looking at. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in."

The door opened and Zane walked in wearing his _going out outfit._ Syrus knew what that meant, and the look on his brothers face.

"Sy, I want you to grab some stuff ..."

"Where are we going?"

"_We _are not going any were. I'm going to take you where your friend lives ..."

Syrus' face lit up, but it ell one moment letter when a lady with frosty green hair came right behind Zane. She also wore a really sexy low cut red dress.

She went by the name of Camulla Vampire.

"Are you ready, _darling?" _She purred. Syrus shivered as she looked at him. "Hello there, _precious_. You must Syrus ..."

All he could do was nod his head, and try to hold back a whimper. Something about her didn't feel right, like there was more to her than meets the eye.

* * *

Jaden had a big smile on his face when he saw Syrus step out of the car. The broth greeted each other with a gentle hug. 

"Perfect timing. I was going to see if you wanted to do something."

"What a dump ..." came Camulla's voice.

Zane looked at the building too and narrowed his eyes. "Syrus, you didn't tell me that he was _homeless_ ..."

Jaden narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on Syrus without realizing it. "You two may think it's a _dump_ but it's _our_ home!"

Zane sighed. "I should have guessed," he muttered. "I'll be right back," he spoke directly at Camulla. "Syrus is going to be here for a few days ..."

"Do what you will, _darling_. But we do have to get going," Camulla responded.

Zane gave no reaction to the word_ darling _and followed Jaden and Syrus inside. Camulla sighed and pulled out black cell-phone so she tell the small group of people they were going to late.

To Be Continued ...


	13. Chapter 13

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter 13

By KellyQ

Seto looked up to see Joey, Bakura, and Mokuba walk in. "Where's Marik?" was the first thing Seto asked.

"He's resting right now ..." Bakura answered.

He and Seto had a stare down. Finally, the man sighed in defeat. Seto knew better than to have a glaring contest with Bakura, expescially when it came to Marik's needs.

Seto got up with the laptop in his hand. He walked over to the light blue haired man and handed the computer over ...

"You'll be staying over at our place. Just make sure you don't touch anything - got that?"

Bakura nodded his head, turned and walked out. Joey turned and was about to follow his friend when Seto spoke.

"You owe me, wheeler ..."

_Damn, _Joey thought, his hopes of having his way with Seto - before bed, came crashing down.

* * *

"What is this place?" Zane asked. 

The tension in the air was really starting to get to Jaden. "_The Slifer Red Sheltter_ ..." Just as Jaden said that, the lights came on. "Cool! They're back on." This time Zane had a better look a the place. It was all brick, with tile floors. "I know this place is not much, but you don't have to worry about Sy. He's going to be with me and my friends."

Zane nodded his head. "I would like to meet _your friends." _

Jaden smiled and nodded his head. He lead them into the main room. Chazz, Bastion, Banner, and Alexis were still sitting. Zane looked at them, and raised a brow when he saw Banner. Alexis looked at Zane for a moment before her eyes widened in shock.

"This is them," Jaden spoke up, snapping Alexis out of her thought. "You already know Banner and Bastion. The one wearing black is Chazz - don't forget to reffur him as _the Chazz ..." _

"That's because I can chazz people up," Chazz remarked, holding the fan to face, eyeing Alexis with a glint in his eyes.

Jaden and Alexis rolled their eyes. "That's Alexis. She has an older brother - Fubuki, but he's really sick right now ..."

His voice trailed off when he ntoiced that Zane wasn't paying any attention. Syrus noticed it too, and raised his brow. _My brother never takes time to ever look at anyone ... _

"I - I remember you ..." Zane finally spoke up, his voice above a whisper. He slowly walked up to her. "You helped me ..."

"Who are you ...?" she questioned.

"Zane - Zane Trusedale ..."

The name did sound familer to her. Chazz watched the two. _He better not be hitting on my Alexis, _He thought. Chazz really wanted to glare at Zane, but something told him not to.

"I do remember you ..." Alexis breathed. She rose to her feet. "My brother and I helped you ..."

Syrus frowned. _My brother never mentioned her before. Then again, he never says where he's going ..._

"That's cool," Jaden said, snapping Syrus out of his thought.

There was short paus from Alexis before she walked up to Zane. "Can ... can you help me ...?"

Everyone watched and waited to see what was going to happen, when ...

"Zane, darling ..."

The atmosphere changed when Camulla walked in. Everyone looked at her for moment - even Banner rose a brow when he saw her.

"We're going to be late," Camulla reminded him.

The tension in the air was thick. "Alright. You can stay here Sy ..."

Syrus' face lit up as Jaden jumped up and pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

"I'm glad you get to stay ..." Jaden smiled. "Now we can hang out." 

"Are you sure? I mean ... I am an extra mouth to feed, and Chazz doesn't like me."

Jaden chuckled. "Don't worry about it. He does that to get people to notice him, and I think he'll be happy very soon ..."

Syrus frowned. "What makes you think that?"

Jaden chuckled again. He knew that Bastion was going to be a good influence on Chazz.

* * *

"I don't understand why I'm stuck with you," Chazz complained. 

"Simple - Banner trusts me ... and besides, there isn't enough room ..." Bastion paused as a light shade of pink made it self known on his face. "I want to see The Ojama Dance again ..."

Chazz blinked a few times. He closed his eyes to block out his frustration.

"Fine ..."

Chazz pulled out his fan again, and backed up. He opened his fan, and shot Bastion a coy look. Their eyes locked for an instant - it was then that Chazz felt something, and he didn't want to know what it was. Chazz shook his head and started to move his hips. He then jumped into the air, after he threw the fan, and caught it.

Bastion watched Chazz's every move. He couldn't help but be in awe of how graceful Chazz was, with every move he made - _it was just beautiful_.

It didn't take long before Bastion chuckled. "Now I understand why Jaden said to reffur you as _the Chazz ... you do chazz things up."_

That comment caught the dark haired teen off guard for a moment, but he smirked after he turned around with the fan to his face, eyeing Bastion. "Of course I chazz things up and that means _they're all mine." _

Bastion looked highly amussed. "Well then - I'm all yours," he teased.

To Be Continued ...


	14. Chapter 14

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter 14

By Kellyq

Bakura laid Marik down, and pulled the covers up. "I'll bring you something to eat."

They both looked at each other for a moment before Bakura turned, and started to walk out. He didn't get far when Marik took hold of his wrist. Bakura looked back at his aibou to see that he still looked grim.

"Do ... can you stay with me for a little while longer? I'm not really hungry," Marik asked, hanging his head meekly.

Bakura smiled, and laid next to Marik who threw his arms around his aibou. They stayed in each others arms, until they heard the clanking of high heels echoing through the half open door. They both knew who it was: Marik's sister Isis.

The young woman walked in, wearing a shadowy expression on her face. In her slender arms were the Millennium ring, and the Millennium rod.

"Olden managed to save these," she said, placing the items on the bed.

Bakura pulled out from Marik's grasp, saying that he was going to make them something to eat.

* * *

"What do you want to talk about," Marik asked Isis, who was lingering at the side of the bed. 

"I've been doing some investigation of my own, and someone really wants you and Bakura out of the way," Isis explained. She pulled out some photos, and handed them to her brother.

Marik looked through the pictures. "What about Olden?" he asked softly.

"You need to rest, once you're rested ..."

Marik shot her a hard look. "No. I want to know who took Olden's life. They need to be punished!"

Isis sighed. "I understand how you -"

"No you don't," Marik hissed, a cold expression entered his eyes. "He saved me when I thought things were hopeless and he helped me find love, when I thought no one loved me!"

Isis looked down in shame. "I'm sorry you feel that way, my brother, and I'll try and find out who attacked Olden, but the attack was mainly on you and Bakura - Olden just happen to be in the way."

* * *

As Bakura walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but over hear what Marik and his sister were talking about. 

_"No you don't - he saved me when I thought things were hopeless and he helped me find love, when I thought no one loved me!" _

_"I'm sorry you feel that way, my brother, and I'll try and find out who attacked Olden, but the attack was mainly on you and Bakura - Olden just happen to be in the way." _

Bakura tensed up after hearing their conversation. _Why do people have to hate us? But I do agree with Marik - whoever hurt Olden must be punished ... _He was so deep in thought he didn't know that Isis was standing in front of him.

"Bakura," she called out, snapping the teen out of his thought. He looked at her worried expression. "I want you to look after my brother. I have a feeling that he might do something he'll regret."

The white haired teen nodded his head in agreement. Without any other words, Isis walked down the hallway. After she was out of sight, Bakura walked in and placed the tray of food in front of his koi. They both looked at each other for a moment.

"She'll never understand me," Marik finally muttered.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "You may think your sister cared about **_'being loyal to the family'_** but she did stick by your side -"

Just as Bakura said those words, his face was snapped to the right, a red mark on his left cheek. "Don't ever speak of my father again," Marik hissed. "I told you not to mention him!"

"Is that how you feel about _family_? I never had what you had, and when I met you - we shared so much in common, and I wanted to know what that feeling was like ..."

Marik's eyes widened in realization. He looked down at his hand that had slapped Bakura. The blonde teen looked up to see that Bakura had already left.

* * *

Bastion looked highly amused. "Well then - I'm all yours," he teased. 

Chazz rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, placing the fan on the night-stand. "Now why would you be all mine?" he asked sarcastically.

Bastion gave a fake pout, and walked to the other side of the bed to lie down on the floor.

"Now I didn't say you can sleep on the floor, did I?" Chazz finally asked, rising his eye brow suggestively. He didn't quite understand why all these feelings kept on surfacing when Bastion was close.

"Where else is there to sleep? Outside, I suppose?" Bastion murmured near Chazz's ear.

The dark haired teen froze for a moment. since when did Bastion get so close? Chazz moved a little to see that Bastion was sitting next to him. They both looked at each other for an instant.

"Fine. You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the -"

"Why not share," Bastion concluded, lying down on the bed.

Chazz looked a little apathetic. "What's in it for _the Chazz_?"

Bastion sat up, and wrapped his arms around Chazz. "I'll keep you safe."

The young Princeton looked into Bastion's eyes. "You're serious, aren't you ...?"

Bastion pulled Chazz down, so that he was lying on top of him. "I want people to trust me," Bastion explained. "I want people to think I'm worth something."

Chazz frowned. _I feel the same way at times. _"Feeling like that won't get anywhere," he commented.

"Let's get some sleep," Bastion yawned. "I'm getting tired."

In short, Bastion just wanted to lie there and hold Chazz close.

* * *

Jaden looked down at Syrus, and smiled. He wanted so much to pull Syrus close and hold him. _Don't worry, _Jaden thought, as he pulled the covers up. _I'm going to protect you from anything that's going to hurt you. _He continued to watch Syrus sleep. The blue haired boy looked so innocent, lying there - his eyes closed and his lips part. The moon making his skin glow like an angel. The young teen rolled to his side and moved closer to Jaden. He watched Syrus until he too, fell asleep. 

To Be Continued ...


	15. Chapter 15

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter 15

By Kellyq

Sartorius looked at his watch, then back at the new building. It wasn't just any new building, it was a Condo - _called The Obelisk White. _The building stretched out like an old fashioned castle in the middle of old patches of trees. Each floor had its own set of balconies, looking out over the city. It had enough room for Aster and his playmatesHe smiled, and snickered, _this should distract him, _Sartorius thought. _He deserves it - considering he's been through a lot ... _

The two never forgot the day they met. They were young and innocent back then - Aster thought it was destiny that brought them together. Sartorius couldn't argue with fate. He looked out the window of the limo, he had plans in mind. _It won't be to much longer - just one more week and things will be set. _

* * *

_Somethings up, _Aster thought. He looked out the window from his own room, and watched the rain drops slide down the window. _Sartorius said that he found playmates for me, but what does that mean? Are there really others like me? _Aster was so deep in thought, he didn't know that Sartorius was at the door.

"Aster," he called out, getting the teen to acknowledge his presence. Sartorius walked up and stood next to him. "You look troubled. Is something wrong?"

"You know when you told me that I'm going to meet my playmates_ - _what do you mean by that?" Aster asked, watching the man's expression reflected in the glass ahead of him.

"Your new friends are a lot like you, and I have arranged a place you can stay with them ..."

Aster's eyes widened with shock and delight. "When do I meet them?"

Sartorius chuckled, "In a week."

_I know he tries to help me, but I'm tired of him doing this, and he leave's me in the dark when he does it! _"Is There anything I can help with?" Aster asked.

"Don't worry about a thing," Sartorius reassured. "I'll take care of everything."

With that, the young man turned and walked out, leaving Aster with an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Chazz woke with a start, feeling a chill run down his body. It took him a moment to realize that he had fallen asleep in Bastion's arms - in the same position they were an hour ago.

"Are you cold?" came Bastion's voice. When Chazz didn't say anything, the brown haired teen took hold of the covers and draped them over the both of them. It wasn't long before Bastion was rubbing Chazz's back. "Is that better?"

"Y-yea. But you - can stop now," the dark haired shivered. _What's happening to me?_

Bastion stopped altogether and noticed a sudden change in Chazz's eyes. "I'm making you feel uncomftarble, aren't I?"

Chazz closed his eyes in frustration again. "No. I'm really a people person, that's all."

Bastion smiled and went on rubbing Chazz's back.

* * *

Marik looked down at this hand that slapped Bakura. _What am I doing? Why can't I control my emotions? This is the first time I ever lashed out at Bakura. _His hand was shaking by now. Marik sighed, _I should go apologize. _With that last thought, Marik carefully moved the food and stood up. Once on his feet, Marik realized that he was really weak. He staggered for a moment, and fell to his hands and knees. Soon after Marik fell, he could feel blood wanting to come up. It didn't take long before Marik started to cough it up. _What's wrong with me? _He thought.

"Marik?" came a concern voice.

The blond teen looked up to see that it was Mokuba. The young boy ran up and looked Marik over. "I'll go get Bakura! He'll know what to do ..." with that, Mokuba ran out of the room.

It wasn't long before Bakura came in to see that his aibu was coughing up blood. He stepped up, and knelt down beside Marik. "Are you alright?" Bakura pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off Marik's face.

They both stayed like that for a moment until Marik looked at Bakura and gently rubbed the red mark on Bakura's cheek. "I'm sorry for slapping you," Marik finally said.

Bakura smiled and leaned into Mariks touch. "Things will get better," the white haired teen murmured. "I promise you."

* * *

_Sartorius looked around, and found a body lying there on it's side. He slowly walked toward the body with a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something didn't feel right to him. With every step he took closer to the body, he breathed harder, his heart beating faster. _

_He took one more step and nearly choked back a scream of horror. The motionless body was Aster. Sartorius dropped to his knees and crawled over to the young teen. _

_"Aster," Sartorius called out nervously. He gently turned the boy over to see no wounds or any signs of a struggle, but Aster did look sick. "It's time to wake up." Sartorius tried again but Aster showed no sign of moving. By this point Sartorius started to become anxious. "Stop playing games with me! Now wake up."_

"Sartorius, wake up," Aster called out, shaking his friend. Sartorius sat up quickly, his breathing coming out in small pants, sweat and tears coming down his face. "It's those dreams. They're becoming worse."

The blue haired teen looked away. "I ... I don't know what they mean," Sartorius looked a little hesitated before he continued. "but just promise me that what ever happens - you take care of yourself."

Aster smiled, and clutched Sartorius' hand. "You don't have to worry about me, pal," he reassured, giving Sartorius his confident look.

The older teen smirked. "I know," Sartorius nodded.

Aster nodded his head as well. "Now lets stop with all the sappy stuff and get some rest."

* * *

"I want to thank you for helping me," Alexis thanked Zane.

The dark haired boy nodded his head. "You helped me out more than once. So it's only fair that I repay you back."

Zane watched her for a moment and for the first time, Zane's expression softened. _This woman is interesting ... and I'll make sure she smiles. _

To Be Continued ...


	16. Chapter 16

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter 16

By Kellyq

_Sartorius walked up to Seto. "Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba," he greeted formally. Sartorius bowed respectfully. "We spoke on the phone about some friends of yours who needed a place to stay ..." _

_Seto nodded his head. "You said that you had a place lined up," he started. Sartorius nodded his head. "I want to look at this place, before I decide." _

_"Of course," Sartorius smirked. _

Joey watched with suspicion in his eyes, _I don't like dis guy, _he thought, snapping out of his own memory when Seto spoke up.

"This place will do," he concluded. "I'll help you make arrangements."

Sartorius bowed again. "Your assistance would be appreciated."

With nothing left to go over, Sartorius departed. Once he was out of hearing range, Seto looked back at Joey. "I want you to keep an eye on him."

The brown haired teen nodded his head. "I'll do dat. But why let him?" He questioned. Joey watched his koi for an instant, and then realization sank in. "You cheapskate."

Seto smirked and walked back to the limo. Joey shook his head and followed his koi.

* * *

Jaden looked up from his breakfast when he overheard Bastion and Chazz talking. He couldn't help but smile. Chazz had changed in the past few days. 

"Where are you going?" Chazz questioned Bastion. He watched the dashing teen walk to the door.

Bastion stopped and turned toward the meddling teen. "I need to take care of a few things at my apartment."

Chazz got to his feet and followed. "I'm coming with you," he announced. "I need to get away from those two, anyways."

A playful glint flashed across Jaden's eyes. Syrus however looked a little offended. The mischiviou boy waited until Chazz and Bastion were out the door before he spoke up.

"Lets follow them, Sy," Jaden said

The bespectacled boy looked at his friend and perceived his roguish look. _I don't like the way ... _before Syrus could think of anything else, Jaden grabbed his arm and dragged him out.

* * *

"I'm flattered that you guys want to come ..." came Bastion's voice was directed at Jaden and Syrus. 

The two came up from behind an open door. Chazz twitched when he saw who it was. "Do you have to follow me everywhere Jaden?"

A possessive look flashed across Bastion's eyes. "You don't have to worry about Chazz. I'll make sure he's fine."

Jaden only smiled. "I'm sure Chazz will _chazz _things up for you ..."

"What's going on?" came a voice that turned out to be Alexis.

Jaden and Syrus turned to see her walking up. Chazz looked at her for a moment, and for the first time, he felt nothing for her. Alexis looked at Chazz for a moment to see the change in his eyes.

"We better get going Chazz," Bastion said, snapping the distracted boy out of his thought. "Now, if you changed your mind that's okay too."

Everyone was looking at Chazz. He bit the bottom of his lip. Jaden watched him with amusement in his eyes. Alexis watched too, but she could tell that Chazz really wanted to go with Bastion.

She finally gave him a knowing look. "You don't have to stay. I can tell you want to go with Bastion."

Chazz's eyes widened. "No. It's not like that, Alexis!" He was blushing by now, and his cat like ears were back. Chazz was really hoping that she wouldn't catch on that he had stopped likeing her that way.

The young girl smiled. "You better get going. Bastion is waiting for you."

"That's right. You don't want to keep your koi waiting," Jaden teased.

Bastion sighed complacently. He turned around and walked up to guide Chazz out the door.

* * *

It didn't take long for Bastion and Chazz to arrive at the "Ra Yellow" Apartments. Once inside, they both relaxed. Bastion reached out and took Chazz's cold hands in his to warm them up. 

"I'm glad you came with me," Bastion murmured, rubbing the boys cold hands together.

Chazz averted his eyes to the right. "I just wanted to get away from them for awhile."

"It was annoying to be interrupted. This way we can't get disturbed." Bastion watched Chazz for a moment to see a glint of sadness. "What is it?"

"Alexis. I thought I loved her, but now I'm not so sure ..."

Bastion nodded his head and kissed Chazz's right finger tips, while he stroked the dark haired boy's hand. The soft gesture made Chazz look back at Bastion.

"I know that you wanted her to notice you, Chazz. But I don't think you would be happy with her." By know Bastion was resting his head on boy's smooth forehead.

Chazz closed his eyes, and leaned in. "And what makes you think that?"

"Because I know someone who will make it worth while." With every word Bastion spoke, he placed another affectionate kiss on Chazz's finger tips.

* * *

After Chazz and Bastion left, Jaden couldn't help but laugh. Not the kind of laugh that was to make fun of someone, but a kind of laugh that stated that the situation was cute. 

Alexis on the other hand smiled. "That's good he finally found someone. I thought I was going to have to use him as a scratching post considering he wouldn't take a hint that I don't like him in that way."

Syrus looked at the both of them in confusion. "I don't get it."

Jaden chuckled. "It's quite simple. Bastion has the hots for Chazz!"

To Be Continued ...


	17. Chapter 17

I'M FINALLY OUT WRITERS BLOCK! To be honest, when season three came and I saw Johan/Jesse I was hooked with Jesse/Jaden. I thought they were so hot together! So all my thoughts of Syrus/Jaden being cute together went - but something told me that I needed to finish this, so here's the chapter.

Fate Plays A Part

Chapter 17

By KellyQ

Bastion rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. _I can't wait to get out of this place. It's full of drug addicts. _Just the thought made Bastion annoyed. He never liked living in this apartment building. Bastion stepped off the elevator and turned the corner to see one of his only friends, Kenzan.

"Where have you been, soldier?"

"I've been out trying to find a new spot to live," Bastion answered, motioning for his friend to follow him to his room. "What about you?"

Kenzan shrugged and followed his friend in.

* * *

Chazz slowly opened his eyes, knowing it was time to get up. He knew that going back to sleep wasn't going to work considering that the person Bastion talked to was loud.

"Sorry that Kenzan talks loud," Bastion apologized. He sat next to his crush. "He has some health problems like Fibromyalgia with other things that go with that."

Chazz smirked, "Sounds like a fungus to me."

Bastion shook his head and chuckled. "No. It's a mental and physical disease that causes you to hurt all over the place ..."

"Is there a reason why you're telling _the Chazz_ all this?" Chazz asked sarcastically. He closed his eyes when Bastion reached out and ran his fingers through Chazz's rich black hair. Chazz liked how Bastion touched him, the dark haired cat-boy felt relaxed and loved.

* * *

Kenzan couldn't help but chuckle when he got back to his studio, on the fourth floor. He was going to have to tell Jim about what he had discovered ...

**_"We're going to have to be quiet. I have a guest staying with me, and he's not keen on loud people," Bastion warned. _**

**_Kenzan nodded his head. Bastion opened the door and slowly walked in, followed by Kenzan. His eyes fell upon the figure sleeping on the air mattress. "You do realize that your guest is wearing a costume, right?" _**

**_"His ears are real," Bastion sighed. _**

**_"What?!" Kenzan shrieked. "You gotta be pullin' my chain!" _**

**_Bastion winced, and turned to cover Kenzan's mouth so he couldn't wake Chazz. The dashing teen turned and looked to see if Kenzan's outburst had woken the dark haired teen from his sleep. _**

**_"I told you to keep quiet," Bastion hissed. He led Kenzan out and closed the door. "You're lucky he didn't wake up ..." _**

Kenzan walked into the room with an amused look on his face. Jim emerged from the bathroom and raised a brow. "What tickles your fancy, mate?"

"I ran into Bastion on my way back from talking to the manager," Kenzan explained. He sat next to his boyfriend. "And he might be stationed to another location with a new friend who might be his potential lover."

Jim frowned. "What about that one mate he had – what was her name? Oh yeah, Tanya. What happened to her?"

"He told me that they broke up, which is a good thing. I didn't like her too much. She was to high-strung for my liking," Kenzan admitted.

A playful smirk made itself known on Jim's face as he leaned in, his lips barley touching Kenzan's. "You're the one to talk, mate."

* * *

Jaden frowned when he saw Syrus' worried expression. "What's wrong, Sy?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried about my brother going with that Camulla lady. There was something about her I didn't like," Syrus confessed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jaden reassured his crush. He ruffled Syrus' hair playfully hoping to get the young Trusedale to perk up. "I'm sure your brother would take care of her if she did _anything_ to him."

Syrus looked up from what he was doing to see a reassuring look on Jaden's face. "If you say so," he sighed.

"Come one Sy. There's no reason for the long face. It doesn't suit your appearance."

_There he goes again, _Syrus thought.

Jaden blinked a few times as the realization sank in. He chuckled, and scratched the back his head nervously. "I guess I was too obvious, huh?"

Syrus flinched. _He likes me? But I'm nothing special ... _"I'm not that exiting, Jay. You know that."

Jaden moved closer to Syrus, and sat next to him. "You could give your self some credit, Sy," he suggested. Jaden didn't like to see Syrus putting himself down. "You're a nice person, and I love you for just being you."

Syrus smiled and hugged Jaden. "Thank you Jay! I love you too!"

The brown haired cat-boy held the smaller teen close, and ran his fingers through Syrus' hair. Jaden smiled, liking the feel of the smaller teen in his arms.

* * *

Aster walked into Satorious' room and stood next to his friend. The older teen had fallen asleep on the desk. Aster moved some hair away from Satorious' face and gently shook the older teen.

"Wake up, bud," Aster said softly. "You've been sitting at the desk for quite awhile and I want to hang out with you."

Suddenly Satorious sat up quickliy and turned. In one swift motion the older teen had Aster by the throat. _Satorious is still sleeping_, The gray haired cat-boy thought. The blue eyed teen tried to pull away, but Satorious had a strong grip. Aster could taste blood and all strength was zapped out of him. He couldn't breath. Satorious felt a few drops of tears land on his hands. A sudden feeling came over Satorious and his eyes snapped open and he let go of Aster. Satorious let out a yelp of horror and caught his friend before he landed on the floor.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
